Down The Proverbial Hill
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Cassia has never really cared about living, she's found herself in the rut of being an assassin but when she's told to kill the Saints something switches. She cares now more than ever and works beside them, but will it call crash down around her when they find out where she is hiding now. Murphy and OC Rated M for language and later on lovely smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an introduction into my latest fanfic, and I am aware she seems a little mary sue for now. Don't judge me ^^**

**Put yeah, please please review. I'll give you a cookie if you do **

Cassia took a deep drag of the cigarette which hung limply between her lips before flicking it to the floor. Watching as it exploded into embers, momentarily lighting up the night as they danced over the pavement before she slipped inside.

The bar itself looked homey enough she noticed as she stepped inside. Quickly taking a mental note of all the exits as she perched herself on the bar stool beside the two boys she was supposed to kill. She assumed it was ritual for the pair of them to come to the bar after a job, and from the large grins slapped on their faces they deemed the job to be a success.

'Bless them,' Cassia thought sourly as she ordered a glass of whiskey. She took a large gulp and shuddered at the way the amber liquid warmed her throat before she turned to face the men.

"Hey," she smiled softly at the man sitting next to her. Allowing a sweet Boston accent coat her words. "My names Cass."

"Hi there," he smiled back goofily. The smell of whiskey seemingly seeping from him. "I'm Murphy. And this here is my brother Connor and that Mexican over there is Romeo."

Cassia smiled again, too aware of Murphys piercing blue eyes on her as she took another sip of her drink. All of her muscles tensing as she prepared herself to say the words which she was dreading.

"Your work tonight was nice. Not really my style though but there was an element of class about it," she said thoughtfully, watching as Murphys face fell dramatically as he took in her words. After a moment's hesitation she watched as he pulled the gun out and aimed it at her and out of the corner of her eye she saw Connor and Romeo follow suit.

"Oh please," she sighed, easily ignoring the tension in the air. "If I wanted you dead you would be. I've been following you since this morning."

"Why?" Connor practically yelled, his Irish accent as thick as his brothers.

"You're looking at the best assassin which money can buy. I was ordered to kill you."

"So why didn't you?" Murphy spat out. The gun not wavering from her head.

"I've seen enough of you to know that you're nice guys. And I hate all the fuckers which you've been yanking anyway. You've been doing good," she grinned carelessly, taking another sip of her drink. "We aren't that different, being the best money can buy which means that you only kill the worst anyway. I can help you."

She watched as Murphy and Connor spoke to each other in what she assumed as Gaelic before they dropped their guns onto the side.

"What do you propose?" Connor asked, leaning on the bar as he stared at her. The blue eyes which he and Murphy shared made Cassias feel too exposed.

"I'll help you. I have names and locations."

"How do we know you won't betray us?" Murphy asked.

"To whom? The guys to killed tonight I was supposed to keep safe and kill the three of you. I'm dead if they find me, even if I am carrying the saints in tow."

Cassia knew that the carefree way she spoke about her impending doom made the boys confused.

"Not to be mean lass but we've had a long day, do you have someplace to go we can walk you too?" Murphy asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. To which Cassia plastered a calm smiled on her face as she stood up.

"I actually thought that you were going to kill me. So I made no plans for anywhere to stay tonight.

"You can stay with us then lass," Murphy slurred, earning a yell of protest from Romeo.

"Aye," Connor nodded in agreement. "If she's going to work with us we'd better get used to trusting her." As she spoke he beckoned for Cassia to follow him to the room which was hidden behind the bar.

"You can sleep in here," Murphy said, nodding towards the neatest bed in the room.

Cassia shook her head in a fragile protest. "It's fine, I can sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly girl," Murphy said. Getting changed along everyone else in the room.

"Fine," Cassia shrugged as she lipped the thick black jumper off, revealing an array of weapons which were previously concealed underneath. She piled the weapons on top of her neatly folded jumper. Slipping her dark blue skinny jeans off, leaving her in just a tight black vest stop and a pair of dark purple lady boxers.

She smirked at all of their shocked expressions as she clambered under the covers looking up at Murphys still stunned expression. As she plastered an innocent expression on her face.

"Sleep with me?" she asked. Breaking into a grin as Murphys face went bright red and she heard Connor cough behind her.

"No funny stuff," she wagged her finger playfully at him as he slipped into bed beside her, all of his muscles tensed.

Cassia waited for all of the three mens breathing became deep with sleep until she allowed her eyes to droop as unconsciousness called for her.

**Review**

**Please?**

**Pretty please :}**


	2. I am so sorry I love all your faces

Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers, this is an apology note

I know some of you will probably understand;

I've just started a new school, and a new job. And at the moment I'm just trying to find a balance in my life I suppose.

So this doesn't mean that I am never ever going to update this story again, much to the contrary I am probably going to update as soon as I can, but yeah.

I'd love for you to let me know what you want to see go on in this story/if you even _want_ me to update this story. Or anything else you want to say.

I'm so sorry

I love all your faces

You're perfect.

So sorry

Awkwardimagination xox


End file.
